caseys_dnd_campaign1fandomcom-20200214-history
Graz'zt
The demon that poses at Tharizdun. He vain and vapid. He can control minds and shapeshift. He values praise and gold and jewels. He can mind control the praise out of people but much prefers to trick people into making sacrifices and reaping chaos in his name. Origin He was once an archdevil who served Asmodeus, and was chosen to lead an invasion of the Abyss as part of the Blood War. Graz'zt's invasion proved to be a success initially: he conquered three layers of the Abyss. However, in time he became corrupted by the chaotic forces he had been sent to destroy, renounced his allegiance to the devils, and established a home for himself upon the three layers he claimed. Those who believed this theory debated Graz'zt's later motivations; some believed that he had severed all ties to the devils, while others believed that he retained some loyalty to Asmodeus, and secretly worked to subvert the tanar'ri on his behalf. Lives in "The Abyss" the palace was composed of sixty-six ivory towers and scores and scores of mirrored hallways. He stays here and soaks in the praise. Located north of the Drow civilizations in the northern Spine (off the map). Description Standing nine feet tall, Graz'zt appears as a lithe, muscular humanoid. His skin shines like polished obsidian, and his eyes glitter with a malevolent green light. He has yellowed fangs, pointed ears, and six slender fingers decorating each hand. These fiendish traits are apparent, regardless of whatever form Graz'zt chooses to take. Wielding an acid-drenched greatsword in one hand and a profane tower shield in the other, the Dark Prince is a veritable killing machine. What's more, he has a vast repertoire of spell-like abilities at his disposal, making him a deadly magical opponent. Graz'zt's greatest weapons, however, are his mastery of seduction and guile. He entertains the notion that he is the most cunning and intelligent creature in the Abyss. Master Plan Goal: To absorb the material plane into his control in the Abyss. How to Absorb the Plane? By merely entering the plane the plane will enter the Abyss. Killing Graz'zt and summoning the Shards and receiving the blessing from Selune, The Moonmaiden How Graz'zt can interact: speaking into people's dreams? who is susceptible and how There are multiple parts of the plan. Phase I - Cult to Summon Demons/Graz'zt David's character was being raised by the cult. An Aasamir, good-natured, sacrifice would be just what the doctor ordered to summon Graz'zt. Cult: The Chosen Run mostly by women, would need to be masquerading as another cult. Their goal is to create a portal between Graz'zt realm and the material plane. Creating the Portal: # a # a # a # a Phase III - Create a War War between the Empire and the remainder of the "UN" This will create enough of a trade and industry that the cult can obtain all of the items it needs for the cult. It also creates excellent cover. Phase IV - Racial Uprising Anti-Sorcerers in Surda rise up in reaction to their anti-magic laws. Surda's nobility has spent centuries amassing magic items. There is an Phase I - The Tree City Plan How It Ends The Party finally comes face to face with Graz'zt. His primary goal is for the tree plan to continue. He'll appear at Tharizdun at first to try to appeal to the party as a demi-god. # Does the party see through this trick? ## If they do, he'll drop the facade and try to make a deal with the warlock. ## Does the Gnome/Gobblin PC recognize this god at one of the primary influencers of the cult? Has she heard of the Demon posing as Tharizdun? Does she notice the difference for the god she knows and this fake? # If they do not see through this he'll play the part. If they fight him he'll still have the stats of Graz'zt. Trying to make a deal with the Warlock PC: # Accepts Deal ## How will the party react? ## Is this a trick? # Declines Deal ## Now the Demon is angry will attack the party Phase V - Dragon Uprising Graz'zt convinces the head of the dragons, by way of Tiamat to regain control of the nation